That Smile of Hers
by LeIcePrincess
Summary: Lexie Payne wants to be happy. Meeting Harry Styles finally brings her the happiness she wants, but it doesn't last very long. They have their ups and downs. Read their journey on finding true love and eternal happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Lexie struggled to move closer to the bus. The inside of the vehicle that was now packed with passengers made it harder for her to move. With grocery bags in her hand, it's hard to keep her balance. She saw a couple of boys blocking the bus. They saw her, but refused to move. She had to personally go up to them and asked them to make way before she could even enter the bus.

"Ouch !"

She heard the voice of a woman complain when she accidentally stepped on her toes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry, excuse me," she said, feeling guilty every time she pushes someone or steps on their feet accidentally. It's not like she meant it.

As soon as she was walking again, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked at the watch on her hand. It's a little after 1, that means she's already late. Her step-brother will be back any time and he usually wants a sandwich after school.

She looked right and left before crossing the road, quickening her pace. The back of her shirt was already soaked through. The nearer she was to her house, the faster her strides were. She had to reach home in time, otherwise her step-brother won't eat and she'll be blamed, as usual.

She was busy grating the cheese when she heard her step-brother come in. He didn't even bother to greet her, he just wanted his sandwich, and he wanted it quick.

"Just wait a while, Ashton. I'm finishing it up," she told him, gently.

"Hurry up !" he screamed at her. "You're so slow."

"I'm sorry Ashton, the bus broke down halfway home," she answered.

He stormed off to his room and purposely colliding his shoulder to hers, causing her fingers to be sliced by the grater. Ashton smiled in triumph. Lexie turned her body around quickly turned the tap on, running her bloody finger under the water. Ashton who was still in the kitchen knocked off the cheese, bread and tomatoes off the table. The whole kitchen was a mess. Once he was satisfied, he went to his room.

At the same time, Lexie's stepmother came back home from a friend's house.

"What is the meaning of this," the voice screamed.

Lexie's face turned pale when she heard that voice. The tone of her voice was enough to give her a heart attack.

"Are you deaf ?" her stepmother asked again. "I asked, what happened here ?" she said, louder this time.

"Umm, uhh, I accidentally sliced my finger and knocked over all the ingredients," she lied, covering up for Ashton. She knows even if she blamed him, it won't make no difference. She was trying to make her stepmother sympathize her, but instead it had made her more angry.

Her stepmother, Isabel, took a step closer to Lexie, raised her hand over her head and slapped Leixe, hard. The pain she felt caused Lexie to groan.

"That's what you get," Isabel said. "You can't even do the simplest chore."

Without either Lexie or Isabel noticing, Ashton was watching from a distance. He came out of his room when he heard all the commotion in the kitchen. He hid a triumphant smile. _Serves you right_, he thought to himself even though he knew it was his fault that his stepsister is being chewed out by his mother, he doesn't have an ounce of guilt in him. Instead, he feels happy. He loves seeing her getting chewed out.

"Clean this mess up," Isabel oredered. "That is, if you make it. Your father will be home soon. He won't be happy when he sees the mess you've made. I won't be able to help you then. Even if I could help, I wouldn't" she said, half smirking.

Lexie didn't even feel offended by her remark. She knows where she lies in the eyes of her stepmother and also her father. She has gotten used to all the insults and condemnation.

After she was done with her rant, Isabel walked out off the kitchen and into her room.

Like Isabel had said, her father returned home shortly after that and she hadn't even started cleaning. Her father wasted no time at all and started shouting at her.

"I thought that after a long day at work, I could come home to some peace and quiet, but no," he shouted. "You're such a troublesome." another slap was given to Lexie.

"As punishment, you're not allowed to eat tonight," he continued as he too, walked out of the kitchen, leaving Lexie to clean up the mess Ashton had made.

Lexie didn't mind, she didn't even feel like eating anymore. After cleaning up, she went straight to her bedroom that was situated next to the kitchen. It was small, not as big as Aston's or his sister, Sophie's room, but she was thankful for it. At least she had her own space in the house.

She still remembered when she was told that she had to sleep in that room, a few months after her mother died, when her dad re-married. She cried her heart out and wailed in fear. But nothing ever made her father changed his mind. The first time she entered the room, she felt like the walls were closing in on her, wanting to crush her small body. She spent the first few weeks crying herself to sleep. She realized now that it was an advantage for her. Being at a young age and was already told to do housework, she got scolding from Isabel and her father. All that had made her a very brave young girl.

She spent the whole night flipping through albums. She didn't know her mother very well since she had only been four years old when her mother died, but from when she heard, her mother was a very nice woman. Loving and caring. She flipped the page and saw a picture of her one and only brother, Liam. How he missed Liam so much. It must have been a little over 7 years since Liam last came home. But he call nearly every night, recenly. That makes up for not seeing him.

She finally dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helloooooo," the voice of an unknown male screamed from outside the house. Lexie, who was busy washing the dishes dashed past the living room and out the door.

_'Where is everyone ?'_Lexie asked herself, noticing the stillness of the house.

The voice called out again, causing Lexie to quicken her pace. She made her way out of the house and instanly smiled. She can't help _but_smile. Even after years and years of seperation, she can't forget his face. That face that makes her so happy.

"Liam !" she screamed, throwing herself at him. But she kicked a rock unexpectedly, lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"How inappropriate of you Lex," Liam said laughing. "I know that you're extremely happy, but you didn't have to fly like that. You don't have wings, you know ?" he teased.

"How have you been Lexie," Liam asked, helping her up.

"I've been great," Lexie lied.

"I've missed you so much," Liam said.

Lexie's expression changed. _'If you really did miss me, how come I haven't seen you for the past 7 years ? Why did you leave me in this hellhole ?'_but her thoughts remain as thoughts. She couldn't tell him how she felt. Yes, she missed Liam dearly. She's missed him ever since her left, a few years ago.

"Why are you standing out here," Lexie said. "Come on in."

Liam didn't argue. He went straight into the house and sat on the sofa. Lexie went to the kitchen to get him some tea. Liam looked around the house. _'How many years have it been ?'_ he asked himself. _'It doesn't seem like much have changed even though I've been away for nearly 7 years.'_

Liam had been the first born who had been sent to boarding school by his stepmother, Isabel. Her reason was that because he's a boy, and he needs to learn to not be dependent on his family.

Liam was taken aback by her decision and in the end, never returned home. He continued his study in a university in the same district. He took good care of himself, got himself a new house in London from the money he saved up from working all those years. But one day, it hit him. That's exactly what Isabel wants. To seperate him from his family. So he has been calling them a lot recently. He missed his father and his sister too much, he decided to come visit them.

"Why is the house so quiet ?" he asked Lexie when she came back from the kitchen, as she handed him his tea. "Are you living alone ?"

Lexie shrugged. "Dad took the family out," she answered plainly.

"They didn't ask you to join them ?" Liam questioned.

"They didn't even tell me that they were going, much less invite me to come along," she said, giving him a bitter smile.

"Lexie, what's wrong ?" Liam asked, concerned. He noticed the change in Lexie's expression. He lifted her chin up, but Lexie turned away. She didn't want Liam to see the hurt in her eyes, or the bruises on her face. But he saw it anyway.

"What happened to you ?" he asked, shocked. He pointed out to the bruises on her cheek, from the slap she received from Isabel and her father the night before.

"What happened ?" Liam asked, more sternly this time.

"Uhh... I fell down the stairs," Lexie lied.

Liam gave her a sinister smile. "That trick is so old, Lex," he said. "You may be able to lie to other people, but not to me you can't."

Lexie squirmed in her seat. "Tell me," Liam said. "What really happened ?"

Lexie looked down. She didn't know what to say.

"Did Isabel do this to you ?" Liam asked. "Or was it dad ?" he continued questioning, but Lexie was content on being quiet. "That woman will surely get it from me. She treats you like a maid, now she hits you whenever she want ?" Liam said, getting angrier. He's so sure that Isabel has something to do with this.

Lexie quickly grabbed both of his hands, trying to calm him down. "Liam don't be mad. It was my fault, so I deserved it. It was all my fault," Lexie lied again.

Liam opened his mouth to speak but Lexie was quick and cut him off. "We rarely see each other, don't we ? So don't ruin it when we're actually together."

Liam nodded slowly and Lexie breathed a sigh of relief. They ended up just talking. They talked about loads of things.

"This is for you," Liam said, handing Lexie an iPhone he tooked out of his pocket.

"I can't accept it," Lexie said. "What will Isabel say ?"

"Screw Isabel," Liam said, shoving th phone into her hands. "Take it and hide it."

Lexie still didn't want to accept it. After a while, Liam gave in. It's probably what's best for her.

Liam can still hear Emily's voice in his head. Emily being Lexie's best friend had told him the things that's going on in Lexie's life when Liam had met her on the way. Liam felt guilty.

Because of his hatred towards Isabel, he forgot about his one and only sister, Lexie. He only thought about his hatred, that Lexie had to suffer. Lexie never complained to him, not even once. It's not like they lost contact, so why didn't lexie say anything ? Why is she willing to suffer alone ?

"Why are you so quiet ?" Lexie said asked.

Liam was brought back to reality instantly. he wasted no time and asked, "Why have you been hiding this from me ?"

Lexie's face changed immediately. "Wh- what do you mean ?"

"I call you every month, and sometimes, every week, but you never told me anything," Liam said, sounding very hurt.

Lexie tried to say something in her defense but Liam cut her off.

"That's enough, Lex. I know everything. That bruise on you cheek, I know how you got it."

"What do you really know ?" Lexie answered. "All this while you left me all alone. You don't even bother to come home to check on me. I've been waiting for you to come home all these years, but you never show. I call your name out every night, wondering when you'll finally see how my life is now. In the end, I didn't even bother hoping," she told him. She was close to tears now. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and it started streaming down her face.

Liam froze as he watched tears going dow his sister's face. Her face that used to be glowing was now pale. _'Am I the cause of this ?'_he asked himself.

Slowly, he took hold of her fingers. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm really sorry," Liam said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Take me away," she pleaded. "Far away."

Liam was taken aback. "But you didn't want to all this while," he questioned.

"You never asked me," Lexie said.

Liam was still confounded. He was shocked. "All this while, dad never told you ?"

"Told me what ?" Lexie asked, confused.

"Told you that I wanted you to come live with me ?"

Lexie shooked her head.

"But all this while, when I asked, he said you didn't want to. When I asked for his permission to take you, Dad said you were the one who refused to. When I wanted to handle your studies, he said..." his words stopped there. "Now I get it! Dad never told you anything. He made his own decisions. He lied to me." Liam said. "I was wrong not to have asked you myself. I was wrong..." he stopped again.

He suddenly stood up. He looked at Lexie. "Let's go," he said, as he pulled her up. "Pack your things, you're coming with me."

But before she could move, the sound of car doors slamming was heard. Her father had returned home.

"Liam, you're back !" his dad shouted, his voice filled with happiness.

"Now you want to come home. I thought you forgot where home is already," Isabel said unkindly. Liam glared at her. She's the reason he didn't want to set foot in Wolverhampton ever again.

"Isabel, go inside," his father said sternly. Isabel obeyed. She walked into the house, dragging Ashton and Sophie along. She cursed Liam under her breath.

"When did you arrive ?" his dad asked. "Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I'll only be back for a while," Liam answered.

"Oh," his dad said, sounding hurt. "But can't you stay for dinner ?"

"If I do, can we _all_sit together, like when Mum was here ?"

"Liam!" Lexie screamed.

Both Liam and their dad turned to look at her.

"Mum is dead. Don't bring her name up. It hurts me more than it will hurt you. At least you got to know mum, I didn't," Lexie said.

"Shut the fuck up," her dad screamed at her.

Both Liam and Lexie were taken aback.

"Dad ?" Liam spoke.

"You don't deserve to speak about my wife. If it wasn't for you, she'd still be here right now," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lexie was shocked by his words.

"What are you talking about ?" Liam asked. "Isn't your wife, her mom, too. My mom ?"

_'I'm the cause of mum's death ?'_ Lexie asked herself. Seeing Lexie lose her balance, Liam quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Don't believe what he said," Liam told her. "Mum's death had nothing to do with you."

"Did I kill her ?" Lexie asked in a near whisper. Liam quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that. Her death was god's will. It's no one's fault," Liam said. He's furious with his dad. How can he say something like that ?


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie walks along the deserted street, making her way to the park. When she reached it, she sat down on one of the benches. The park was empty, the way she likes it.

It's been a few days since Liam went back to London, where he works now. She's left all alone now.

Before returning to London, Liam still wanted to bring Lexie along. He bravely informed it to his dad. At first, he didn't argue. It seems like he agrees. But Isabel didn't allow it. As much as she hated Lexie, doesn't mean that there's no use of her.

"Umm, hi," a voice greeted her from behind.

Lexie turned to face the guy who had greeted her. The guy standing there had dark eyes, olive skin and a quiff. He looked uneasy.

"can I help you ?" Lexie asked skeptically.

"Uhh, I was walking around alone. I thought I could find my way back, but now it seems like I'm lost," he said.

Lexie held back her laugh. She studied the guy. Not bad.

"Where are you headed ?" Lexie asked.

"To Jackson Wilde's house. Do you know where it is ?" he asked.

Lexie giggled. Of course she knows. Jackson's brother, Emily is like, her best friend. "Yeah, I know the way," Lexie answered, getting up to help show him the way.

From their brief talk along the way, Lexie found out that his name is Zayn. As they walked to Emily's house, Lexie asked him what he was doing here. Turns out he's looking for him family. He explained how he was sent to a foster home when he was a baby. There were no official records, but the caretaker said his family was from around here.

They arrived at Emily's house right then. "Here you are," lexie chirped brightly.

"Thanks a lot," Zayn replied. "If you ever need anything, call me," Zayn said, giving her a piece of paper with his number on it. As he entered the house, Emily came out.

"What an eye-candy," Emily said. Lexie laughed.

"He's nice," Lexie said.

They talked for the next few minutes.

But then, Lexie looked at her watch and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, Ems, I am _really_ late. They're gonna kill me," she said to Emily.

Lexie practically ran home. She's late and she knows she's going to literally die if she doesn't go home now. She reached home, panting, trying to catch her breath. Her dad's car was already in the driveway.

_'I'm dead'_ she though. She braved herself and went inside the house. Her dad and Isabel were waiting, no surprise there.

"Where were you ?" Isabel asked.

"I, uh... was," Lexie stuttered.

"Where were you !" she asked, louder.

"Out," Lexie replied.

"Who gave you permission ?" her dad asked.

"N-no one," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"I've had it with you," her dad stood up and approached her. Lexie knew what was coming. She felt the pain on her cheek where his hand had landed on.

"I want you out," he said, sternly.

"Wh-what ?" she asked.

"You heard him," Isabel said. "Out."

"Pack your bags, and get out. I don't want to see you ever again," he said.

Lexie was too stunned to move. But Isbel helped out with that. She shoved Lexie into her room and told her to pack up.

"I'm giving you 20 minutes."

Lexie sat in her bedroom looking around. She didn't know what to bring. Lexie finally grabbed an old bag that once belonged to Sophie. She stuffed in a few of her clothes and all her albums. She carefully placed the iPhone Liam had given her recently. She took all the important documents with her. It was all she had. She was ready within 15 minutes. When she went out, no one was there. But she knew better than to stick around. But as she was walking out of the house, she heard her dad's voice shout after her, "Don't you dare set foot in this house again !"

She walked out of the house and made her way to the only place she knew they would take her in. Emily's house. She reached Emily's house and pressed the doorbell. Emily was obviously shocked to see her standing there. Same goes with the rest of her family. None of them thought that he would actually kick her out.

"I need help. Can you please send me to the nearest bus station ?" Lexie pleaded.

"Where are you going to go ?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to Liam's place," Lexie answered, convinced. It's the best choice.

Emily looked at both her parents, as if asking for their opinions.

"Do you know where Liam's house is ?" Emily's dad asked.

Lexie hurriedly took out a piece of paper from between the albums from inside her bag. "This is Liam's house address," she said, handing the paper over.

Emily's dad looked at it for a while before saying, "Do you know how you're going to get there ?"

"That's right ! You haven't been to London before," Emily cuts in.

Lexie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When I get to the bust station, I'll call Liam," she answered convincingly. She did have his number anyway.

Emily's dad agreed to help. At first he suggested that Lexie rests first before heading off to London the next day, but Lexie didn't want to. She wants to leave as fast as she can.

Emily's running out of reasons to stop her best friend from going off. She's worried about Lexie who has never set foot on London before. She's scared because Lexie will be all alone. She volunteered to accompany Lexie but Lexie told her it was fine.

"I'll be fine," Lexie re-assured them.

Emily still wasn't satisfied. "At least let me come along," she begged.

Lexie shooked her head. She has received more than enough help from Emily and her family. She doesn't want to trouble anyone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

When she stepped off the bus in London, she felt uneasy. She has never set foot in London before, and everything was different. Not the least like back in Wolverhampton. Even though it was a long way before dawn, the bus station was crowded.

Out of nowhere, she was greeted by a man who would be about 50 years old. "Where are you headed ?"

"huh ?" Lexie blurted out.

The confussion in her face made the old man laugh. "Where are you headed ?" he asked again. "Cab ?" he continued when he didn't receive any answer.

_'Don't talk to strangers'_

Lexie suddenly remembered Emily's advice before she boarded the bus. She immediately shook her head as an answer to the man's question.

The man shrugged before walking away. As the man disappeared into the crowd, Lexie started walking to the nearest pay phone. She pulled out some small change and inserted some into the slot before dialing Liam's number.

She waited a few seconds before she was greeted by a female voice.

"Hello ?" Lexie spoke.

_"Sorry, please try later"_

"Hello ?" she said again, but the line was dead. She tried again a few times, but the results were all the same. Her call was answered by the same voice. She moved towards an empty bench that was near her.

"hello," greeted a woman's voice from beside her.

She replied unexpectedly. A girl was sleeping peacefully on the woman's lap. Lexie was sure that the woman meant no such harm.

"This is my daughter. She didn't sleep too well on the bus. We just came back from one of my friend's wedding. I thought about heading straight home, but I don't dare ride a cab alone with my daughter," she told Lexie.

Lexie only smiled.

"Where are you from ? Where are you headed ?" she asked Lexie.

"I just got off the bus from Wolverhampton. I thought I wanted to go to my brother's house, but he didn't answer my call."

The woman nodded. She held out her hand to Lexie and said, "Emma," she said.

"I'm Lexie," Lexie answered, taking her hand.

Emma opened the door to her house and showed Lexie in. Her only daughter, Diana has been attached to Lexie, even though they have only met.

Lexie seemed like she went along with kids well. She wouldn't have thought that Emma would ask Lexie to go to her house, seeing that Lexie seemed lost in London.

"Sit down, Lexie," Emma offered.

Without saying a word, Lexie sat herself on the sofa. Diana had already taken her spot next to Lexie. Since she opened her eyes a few hours ago, she didn't seem to want to leave Lexie's side.

Emma left Lexie and Diana while she went to fix them some tea. She came back to see Diana sleeping on Lexie's lap.

"I'm really sorry Lexie," Emma apologized.

"it's okay. She's just a kid," Lexie assured Emma.

"You can stay in that empty guest room," Emma said, pointing towards a small room next to her own room.

Lexie shifted her gaze. Emma told her that her late husband had left this house for them. The small room used to be Diana's room, but now she's moved in to emma's room and she's been renting that room out ever since.

"A girl used to rent that room. Quite young, about your age. She was close to us, but had to return to her family's home, to help her mum out. After that, the room was empty. Now you can stay there," Emma said.

"But I don't even have any money to pay for the rent," Lexie objected. "I haven't even found myself a job yet," Lexie repeated her words when Emma first asked her to stay with them.

Emma looked into Lexie's honest eyes. But she managed to see a sad line that was hidden far in her eyes. That particular line was what made Emma greet her in the first place. She was convinced that Lexie was in some sort of situation.

Diana was still sleeping on Lexie's lap when she suddenly opened her eyes. At first, she didn't seem to recognize Lexie, but when she did, she gave Lexie a warm smile. Lexie returned her smile with such pleasure.

"I'll leave when I find my brother," Lexie said, suddenly remembering Liam, who she still handn't manage to contact. It would be impossible for him to have changed his number without telling her.

"Lexie stay with us for a while," Diana pleaded. "You can accompany me while Mum is at work," Diana said, as she took hold of Lexie's hands.

Emma smiled upon hearing what her daughter had said.

"Diana's right," Emma said. "Stay here with us while you try to look for your brother. About the money, I don't mind. If you have it, I'll accpet it. If not, I won't mind one bit."

Lexie was greeted by a seamless emotion. She wouldn't have thought that there would be such nice people living. Even her family treats her like trash. She was glad that she had met Emma.

"While I'm looking for a job, let me help you out around the house. It's the only way I can repay you at the moment," said Lexie.

Emma didn't take too long to agree. Lexie's offer was good enough. At least she doesn't have to worry about Diana being home alone.


End file.
